Dance With My Father Again
by Favorite Daughter Of Hades
Summary: Jack and Danny Father/Son bonding. Based off the song Dance With My Father Again. Enjoy! R&R please! NOT a songfic!


**__****Me: One-Shot time! **

**Evil Me: I love this time!**

**Me: This One-Shot is based off the song 'Dance With My Father Again' by Luther Vandross. **

**Evil Me: We don't own the song or Danny Phantom!**

_A small black haired boy ran up to his father. The grown man knelt down to his son and gave him a smile worth a million dollars. A lady came over to her small family. Putting a hand on her husband shoulders she also gave them a priceless smile. The boy gave a sloppy smile in return to his parent's happy antics. Off in the distance you could hear the soft melody of a song playing. The Father stood up and took his wife's hand. They started to slow dance when the little boy ran up to his Dad. He hoisted his son up and the three of them danced to the music together. Soon a red haired young girl came out of their house. She too went off and danced with her family. The sun set in the distance and with it the music left. The family of four collapsed onto the green grass. They watched the stars as the light slowly faded away. The black hair boy cuddled his father showing him his beautiful blue eyes. He then fell asleep in his father's embrace. When the moon was high the Father took his young son into his arm. Taking the boy in his arms, he carried him to his room. He took the small boy in his big boy bed and kissed his forehead. The man stopped at the doorway and turned back to look at his son. There was a smile plastered on his face and they both knew they were loved. _

A young teenager with black hair and blue eyes sat on his bed. He was holding a picture of a man in his late thirties early forties. The boy went and whipped the tears off his face. Leaving the picture on the bed, he stood up. He hesitated at the doorknob before he opened it. Once in the hall he could hear soft cries coming from his parents room.

_The same boy as earlier ran to his father who was sitting on the couch. The boy had tears in his eyes as he hugged his father. 'What's wrong?' the man asked his child. The boy's mother appeared in the doorway with her arms crossed. The grown man looked at his wife who gave him a sorry glare. The boy told his father about how Mommy wanted him to do the dishes with her and won't let him go to the store with his friends. The Father gave him his million dollar smile and gave a reply. He asked his son if he wanted ice cream. The boy eagerly agreed, but the man said there was a condition. The small boy asked: What? His father said that he had to do the dishes if he wanted ice cream. The boy gave up and agreed. They both stood up as the older man brushed away the younger one's tears. That night the boy's father sneaked into his son's room. Walking over to his bed and put a dollar on his pillow. The next morning the boy woke up. He ran down the stairs screaming: Mommy! Daddy! Look! I got a dollar! Now I can go to the store!_

The black haired boy hesitated at his parents door. He took a deep breath and reached for the knob. He turned it while pushing the door. Sitting on the queen sized bed sat two women. Both with red hair. The only difference was that one was in her late thirties early forties while the other was in her late teens. He went over to the sobbing women and cried with them. Each shedding their own amount of tears. Suddenly there was a song playing. The same exact song from the special night. The teenage boy stood up and grabbed his mother's hand. She hesitated at first then stood up. Her daughter followed their lead. They danced for the rest of the night until they were too tired to continue.

That night the black haired boy went to his room. He sat down at his messy desk and took out a pen and paper. He wrote:

_I know I am praying for much to much_

_But could you send her_

_The only man she ever loved?_

_I know you don't do it usually_

_But dear Lord_

_She is dying to dance with my Father again. _

**Me: Again, we do not own the song. **

**Evil Me: No duh, Sherlock.**

**Me: Homes.**

**Evil Me: Oh shut it. **

**Me: GIVE ME YOUR SODA!**

**Evil Me: NEVER! And FYI Jack did die!**


End file.
